


【警探組】困獸

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 監獄AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 漢康監獄ＡＵ囚犯漢克ｘ獄警康納很久之前答應佑季太太要寫的文（還債https://www.plurk.com/p/n07i3f　設定噗走起Warning:路人ｘ康納描寫有不喜者自違避





	【警探組】困獸

　　他呼出了一口氣。

 

　　濁白的煙霧漫漫在不算小的獄警休息室裡頭，纖長白稀的手指將包裹著菸草的小捲繞出了漂亮的圈，渾身上下的痛楚無一不是在提醒他過於偏激的行為已經對身體造成傷害，但青年仍僅只是再次深吸了一口手裡的煙草，感受著嗆辣的氣味進入氣道、在不算寬大的雙肺中碰撞，然後感受著疼痛。  
　　火星燒得很快，隨著他的呼吸一明一滅，略顯蒼白的臉龐因此帶上了些艷紅，他就這樣看著被燒過的菸成了菸灰掉落，而那燙人的溫度不斷逼近。

　　「康納，我說過別再做這種事了。」

　　即將燒到手指的星火被另個帶著黑色手套的手指撚熄，沙啞的聲線帶上了些許不滿以及不難察覺的慍怒，蜜色的雙眼由高至下的睥睨著躺在床上──那個與自己有著相同面容的青年，用著與表情相同的冷峻口氣數落道：「也不想想我跟你有著相同的臉、相同的聲音，你卻把自己搞的這副德性……說實在，很噁心。」  
　　康納看著幾乎燒完的菸屁股被抽走，到也不慍不火，只是翻了個身，將自己面向了來人，隨之從他虛掩的口中溢出了青白的煙霧。  
　　  
　　「但是我的功績擺在眼前，６０，這點你不能否認。」康納‧德卡特、代號５１──朝著來人勾起了唇角，似乎並不因為自己的所作所為感到些許羞窘，撐起身子時滑落的被襖露出了藏在裡頭的白皙皮膚，上頭無一不是性愛所造成的點點斑跡，而他絲毫沒有打算要遮掩。

 

　　「他們得到想要的，而我們也能夠維持這個監獄運作、持續這個低越獄率，這不挺好的？」  
　　「那是你跟他們都得到想要的，而且我並不認為必須要以這種方式來維持這種如同泡沫一般的和平。」他的雙胞胎弟弟斜睨了一眼，康納知道他並不喜歡這種行為，為此他已經用口頭警告多次，但康納依舊每每在他的底線上游移，那身軀上的所有痕跡都像是在嘲笑著他，而他知道總有一天這個危險的平衡會因為某個小小的事件而崩壞。

 

　　「希望你自重並停止這種行為。」

 

　　聽聞，康納勾了勾唇角，像是對於雙胞胎弟弟的警告不太在意。  
　　但他當然知道這個行為下的危險性，他怎麼會不明白，但康納並不認為自己會有失敗的時候。

 

　　「那你得找出一個比我的方法更加穩定的方式，６０。」

 

　　爬出被子時隨即將襯衫套上。他的皮膚白皙，雖容易在上頭留下痕跡卻無法久留，過個晚上就能變回像是沒人留過的空白──就像他脖子上昨晚一個較為粗魯的人犯造成的勒痕已經淡化到幾乎看不出原樣──他扣上了襯衫上頭的第一顆鈕扣，將那抹痕跡徹底遮掩──而在過一陣子，那裏就會完全沒有任何痕跡存在。  
　　

 

　　「不說這個了，巡視的時間到了。」  
　　

 

　　康納站起身，隨手抓起散在一旁的衣飾，三兩下穿好了制服、掛上了腰間的警棍、繫緊了隨時會被扯下的領帶，然後經過６０身旁時將他頭上的帽子拎走，朝著他勾起了唇角。

 

　　「我每次都很期待新的犯人進來的時候……」那雙與他無異的琥珀色眼眸在帽沿的陰影下染著暈黃的燈光，映著與他幾乎一模一樣的臉孔卻露著不同的表情。康納旋即跨出了步伐，另手抓起了放在桌面的黑色手套，大步離開了休息室，將雙胞胎弟弟的譏諷拋到了身後。他走到了可以看到入口的落地窗邊，看著運囚車緩緩駛入監獄內，也透著如同鏡面的反光看到了自己嘴角的瘀血，而那雙嘴唇微張，從裏頭伸出的舌尖潤濕了過於乾燥的唇，他聽到自己的聲音說道：

 

　　「──就像是在玩俄羅斯輪盤一樣。」

 

　　  
　　●  
　　

 

　　「唔嗯……」  
　　輕喘出的氣息在空氣中凝結成了細密的白霧，仰起的頸脖像是瀕死的天鵝，似將苦痛吞入腹中化為甘美的快感，而他則在從中被迫搖擺著身軀，讓今晚的幸運兒從後頭帶他共舞。

　　男人將他壓在冰冷的欄杆上頭，微張的雙眼在這照明並不明亮的室內可以看清楚對面牢房內那雙清澈的藍色眼睛正眨也不眨的望著這方，像是頭耐心等待獵食的野獸──或許他在下一秒就會撲上前將自己吞噬──康納嚥下了一口唾液，渾身因為如此泛起了顫慄，那輕哼出的呻吟似乎因此更加甜膩，在這充滿了罪犯的興奮嚎叫聲特別的突兀。  
　　「Honey，那老頭在那看讓你那麼興奮啊？」後頭的男人大掌輕撫過青年腰際上柔韌的線條，脹紅的粗大性器再次狠狠的撞擊著眼前的獄警，滿意的聽到他發出帶著顫抖的驚呼。他滑下的大掌拉起了青年白皙的大腿，讓他僅只能靠著一隻腳站立，卻也可以更加挺入操幹著這所監獄共享的甜蜜獎勵。

 

　　「老頭，現在後悔已經來不及了。」男人挑釁視線掃過了對面牢房，看到原本還望著這方的男人已經倒臥在床上沒有在關注這邊，他有些無趣的撇嘴，然後順著視線垂下了眼看著那枚落在對面牢房前面的硬幣。他猜想對方可能是不了解監獄的規矩或是對男色的不感興趣──那老頭拒絕了獎勵──不過這些他都不在意。  
　　男人滿足的看著在他身下承歡的青年，他優美的身體曲線因為快感而彎成漂亮的弧度，他忍不住覆上了身體啃咬他頸後不明顯的小痣，鼻尖蹭聞著與這骯髒腐臭的監獄不同的古龍水沉香。  
　　「唔。」在最後的衝刺，男人抓住了康納側過邊的頭，然後狠狠吻上他咬的泛紅的唇瓣，一同攀上高潮。  
　　男人還沒緩過氣息，就感到一股大力襲來，他直接被打倒在地，一時半刻居然痛的爬不起來，眩暈讓他連哀號都顯得有些無力。

　　「我說過了。」

　　糟了！

　　自覺自己犯了條規的男人抬頭時看到獄警已經起身開始整理著胸前散亂的衣物，眼神掩於帽沿之下看不太清楚，而手上的警棍還沾著他剛才咳出的鮮血，他看著他慢條斯理地穿上了褲子。

 

　　「別隨便吻我，我可不想知道你今天晚上吃了什麼髒東西。」  
　　隨之而來的眩暈成了黑暗，嗡鳴的耳朵中聽到的警告是他今晚最後的記憶。

 

　　康納整好了胸前的領帶，壓下了不斷從胸口湧上的作嘔感，他再次使了些力氣徒勞的擦嘴，像是這樣可以把那令他不愉快的觸感抹滅一般。等到稍稍舒暢了些，一眼也沒撇向倒臥不起的犯人，他退出了鐵欄外頭後直接落鎖，眼角卻瞟向了對面關著拒絕自己的男人──那雙湛藍的眼睛眨也不眨的望著他──就像是自己才是被關在裡頭的人。

　　  
　　一陣酸楚再次湧上，康納撇開了視線，像是逃離一般的邁步離開。  
　　

 

　　他自己給自己規範了三個原則。

　　倒也不是為了維護自尊這太過單薄無聊的理由。

　　他與他們之間的獎懲互動，康納並沒有感覺自己被玷污或墮落，他只是覺得，所有的事情都該有所界線──對人、對物、對事皆同。  
　　不與人接吻就是其中一個原則，他不希望與這些人有太過親密的舉動，但想想也覺得可笑，他能夠幫他們吹簫、被他們操，卻對於他們的吻感到不適。他似乎曾經喜歡過，喜歡那舌與舌交纏的刺激、喜歡對方在呼吸間融入了自己的氣息，但那是曾經。  
　　另外兩個原則是不與同僚發生關係及不動私情──雖然他也沒有想過自己有可能會跟這群如同動物一般的人類談上什麼正常的感情，但他總得給自己一些界線──康納並不喜歡不可預測的所有事物。

 

　　但矛盾的是他總是在每一次給予別人的獎勵之中越加厭惡自己、卻也越陷越深──他無法停止這種行為──而每次仍然會在這不具意義的性愛中找尋歸屬、還有不存在的安全感。而他得從這種疼痛中才真正覺得自己像個人，才感覺自己真正活著，那些成就以及成功讓他更加享受著用身體支配他人的情緒及反應，所以在厭惡自己之中卻也得到了些自信及自傲。

　　所以真要說起來，性愛這件事情對於他就如同毒品、酒或是菸──他將自己身陷其中，並且以此為癮。  
　　每次感受著不同的體溫、蹭過了不同的皮膚，那不同的唇吮咬著他的身軀、帶領著他感受不同的快感、每次撞擊在他深處的力道──然後在他清醒時，他能夠感受到身上有著除了自己以外的氣味──雖然他很清楚那不過是個虛假的溫度，而欺騙他的是自己。  
　　

 

　　或許是剛才的事情讓他一直感到心神不寧，從沒有感受過的毛躁感讓他心浮氣躁，黑暗中那雙藍色的眼睛在他閉上眼時顯的更加清晰──他知道自己太過異常去在意他，但他無法停止。  
　　康納關上了花灑，將身子隨意擦拭，換上了簡便的襯衫便大步離開淋浴間，卻在休息室的房門前停下了腳步。

 

　　他從沒那麼該死的痛恨自己能將所有事情都記的過於清楚的腦袋──像是那隨意翻閱過的人犯頁面上所有資訊、像是那第一眼所見印於檔案上可笑愚蠢的照片、還有那男人從囚車下來後的每一步間距。

　　——甚至他看著他時嘴唇抿起的長度。

　　「該死。」

　　或許今晚他注定沒個好眠。

 

　　  
　　●

 

　　  
　　手指上把玩硬幣時的每一下跳躍、每一個反轉的角度他都清楚，不需要過多複雜的心思去控制，他操弄這個小東西已經好些時日，或是說好幾年。  
　　所以說，落下的時間點、位置以及距離他都能夠算的精準，即使自己另隻手正拿著點名版，口中點過一個又一個的名字，他仍可以準確的將它送到自己所想的位置。

　　「叮。」

　　他的視線從落下的硬幣抬頭看向眼前的男人時不經意勾起了一邊的唇角，他感覺到自己在雀躍，或著說在緊張，他從沒體驗過那種感覺、他也從沒在這件事上頭受到拒絕——這男人是第一個──或許是因為對方拒絕了他，所以自己才如此在意，而與他做一次，說不定就可以拋開了這一直緊緊跟著他的毛躁感。

 

　　「那時你拒絕我的理由，是不想要有旁觀者……」康納瞟了一眼對面的牢房，前一日那所謂幸運硬幣的第二選擇，不小心被他送到了醫護室，帶著輕微的腦震盪。

 

　　他承認，那是他的失誤。

 

　　「我現在是沒有理由拒絕你了，獄警大人。」男人雙手舉在半空，將自己身體靠在牆邊，露出了無奈的表情。

　　「我聽說過那硬幣的規則。」  
　　康納挑起一邊的眉，沒有回答，只是定著眼等他接下來的話。  
　　「但我可沒聽說這硬幣會在兩天內都選擇同一個人。」男人清澈的藍色眼睛帶著些無奈，他看著康納開了牢房的門，輕腳緩步走到他面前，腳尖落地無聲，像隻貓。  
　　隨手拉開了脖子上的領帶卻沒完全扯開，他湊近了男人的身前將他壓坐在床邊，俯身在他耳邊低聲說道:「規則是我在訂的，而我隨時有改變它的權力。」

　　「這很簡單，不是嗎？」康納將自己的身體卡在男人雙腿間，沙啞的嗓音帶著些許的情慾輕喚著:「漢克•安德森。」  
　　「……但這也很危險，獄警大人。」

 

　　漢克雙手扣住了康納湊近的身軀，那曲線完美的展現了他的腰身，既性感卻又在末尾處收斂，扎進褲頭的襯衫拉出的皺褶像在誘惑，他忍不住用手指在上頭摩搓感受著單薄衣物下的微涼皮膚。

 

　　「嘿，你看起來很期待。」他們互相寬衣，舉手投足間帶著些連他都沒發現的急迫，男人勾著唇，帶著調笑，卻沒有取笑。

　　「我對任何能夠讓身體快樂的感受都會感到期待。」被這麼說，康納也沒感到不悅，因為他的確感受到自己梗在喉頭的急促感。他停下了解開漢克身上囚衣拉鍊的舉動，手指轉而滑向勾住了男人的頸脖，手指磨搓著帶著歲月痕跡的皮膚，然後輕刮著佈滿鬍鬚的面龐。  
　　觸感跟他想像的一樣──粗糙、扎手、還似乎跟他主人一樣藏有秘密。  
　　「那我應該不會辜負你的期待。」漢克的聲音低沉，像是胸口在每次說話時彈奏著大提琴、亦或是鼓膜在他說話時如線弦一般被拉動──不管是哪一個，他都承認那讓他感到暈眩。  
　　「如果你做的好，我還能夠給你個小獎勵。」說出口才發覺自己的音頻變高了，身體有些無法抑制的顫抖著──愉悅的靈魂像在乾涸的身體裡發芽、茁壯，然後變得不受控制。

　　「那麼，今晚我是屬於你的。」  
　　  
　　外頭吵雜的背景被他們之間的輕喘聲壓過，細密的汗水在他們互相擦過的皮膚上燃起了火焰，康納開始有所自覺無法抑制不知從何處竄出的興奮，這男人像是手中握著讓他不穩定的鑰匙──正在一步步卸下他無意義的偽裝。  
　　喉嚨裡傳來的疼痛像是多日未進水的飢渴──尤其是被男人輕含著、挑逗著頸脖上的突起時，康納感覺自己如同溺水的魚，張著嘴徒勞的輕喘著氣息──被他吻過的地方就像穿了個孔，所有的情慾都從那流出。  
　　「別……」他啞著嗓子感受著漢克的氣息往下輕啃到鎖骨，並在其他人犯留下的印痕上咬出了紅痕，他的手指扣緊了他寬厚的背脊，而男人無視了他紊亂的喘息及掙扎，將他一把拉到腿上，恣意的啃食。康納這時才感覺到雙方的體型差，就像自己要被他揉入身體一般，而他沒有一絲不安，反而興奮的令他渾身顫抖。

 

　　「別這樣……直接來吧……」

 

　　從來就只有他們所認為的佔有，而這是他第一次想要些什麼、想做些什麼，男人口中的屬於，誰又能夠明白地說清楚。  
　　──他想知道，看到這個人的時候胸口不斷嗡鳴著的震顫之名。

 

　　「你已經先準備過了？」  
　　漢克伸手掐了一把康納因刺激而抬起的臀，手指翻開了幾乎掛在上頭的褲子，感受著形狀姣好圓潤的臀部，然後試探性地在臀縫中輕勾，摸到了滿手黏膩的濕潤，柔軟的穴口在他不須使力的入侵下敞開，輕易地吞入了兩指，而被異物突然入侵的軟肉在一陣痙攣後卻變得緊緻，像個飢渴的小嘴吮著。  
　　「是……所以你可以直接進來、安德森。」感受著粗糙的手指穿透了身體，不斷旋轉按壓，像在探索或是刻意的刺激，康納幾乎直不起腰桿，如同被抽離骨頭般的軟綿，只能靠在男人厚實的胸膛上，感受他說話時從裏頭傳來的共振。  
　　「嘖，叫我漢克。」  
　　「⋯⋯好的，那麼你可以叫我康納。」刺激與快感間流淌過了一絲暖意，這讓他不經意的也帶起了嘴角。

 

　　『你就是瘋了才會在這群犯人中找什麼溫暖！』  
　　『他們什麼都不會給你，他們只想要從你身上得到什麼！』

 

　　耳邊響起了弟弟總是叨唸的話語，帶著些嘲諷，而他對此沒有反駁。  
　　或許因為他要的從來就不僅只是那些。

 

　　他遠比自己想的還要貪心許多。

 

　　康納從來沒有體會過這樣的感覺——像是從胸口湧出的火焰要將他燃燒殆盡──他無法緩解那火焰帶來的燥熱，如同走在沙漠的旅人，口乾舌燥。  
　　男人並沒有聽從他所說的直接進入，而是像在品嘗著某種美味，不斷地在蒼白的頸脖上烙下了痕跡；又像是在緩慢的打開包裝，在他身上揉捏撫摸——康納甚至可以清楚的感受到漢克每指指節上的粗糙以及硬繭。  
　　「嗯啊──」  
　　他向來習慣承受直接粗暴的性愛，對於這種過於親呢的愛撫康納幾乎無法忍耐，口中哼出的聲音連他自己都沒聽過，他徒勞的看著男人褪去了他的底褲，炙熱的大掌圈住了過於精神的分身，然後隨著在他後頭擴張的手指一同緩緩抽動。

 

　　「安德森！」康納啞著嗓子抗議著，卻被男人試探的吻在嘴角，身體卻沒有反射性地感到不適，而是在語尾處哼了一聲，聽起來像是無法滿足的撒嬌。  
　　「我說了，叫我漢克，康納。」  
　　男人加重了吸吮的力道，點點艷紅在蒼白的皮膚上如同綻開的花瓣，襯托著佈在上頭的星點，艷麗的引人採擷、卻又像是昭示著所有而留下的班跡，漢克鼻尖蹭著青年身上帶著的古龍水沉香，他似乎因此而有些醉意。  
　　「夠了……漢克，操我。」康納指尖輕觸一直抵著他的熱物，它過於精神的脈動以及灼熱的溫度，似乎隱約可以從被撐得滿當的單薄衣物傳來。  
　　他這時又感覺那幾乎可以將他燃燒殆盡的灼熱感從身體深處湧出，張牙舞爪的吐露著慾望，蘊染著過於乾涸且直接的疼痛，然後化作一股他從沒感受過的衝動。  
　　「操。」漢克忍不住在康納的喉結處咬了一口，然後徹底褪去早已已經沒了遮掩作用的褲子，手指才剛抽出已經被按壓的柔軟過頭的肉穴，就換上了蓄勢待發的粗長性器直接搗入。

　　「唔啊啊！」

　　沒有太大的阻礙，甚至讓他有種一捅到底的舒暢感，過於柔軟的穴肉在被鑿開後緊緊吸附上去，而康納被這突如其來的侵入刺激到梗直了身體，喉頭發出了嗚咽的輕呼，而後卻又放軟了身子接納了男人的入侵。  
　　「你裡頭真棒，康納。」  
　　漢克抑下了將懷中青年狠狠壓在欄杆上操幹的衝動，感覺裡頭完全將他包覆後，輕輕的在他側頸旁的小痣上吻了吻，一邊感覺著皮膚下略快的脈動、一邊隨著那脈動淺淺的戳刺著，帶著康納無法控制的呻吟，他甚至有些難耐的用手指撓著潭人的背脊──直到某一次的戳刺中輾壓到了裏頭的某一處不明顯的突起。

　　「嗚──」康納就像是被直接掐熄了聲音，原本放軟接納硬物的身子再次緊繃，掛在男人腰旁的修長雙腿腳趾捲起，然後扣緊了男人寬大的腰際，這舉動比起逃離，更像是將自己送入他人懷中。隨著兩人的低低的輕吼，康納比自己預想中的還要快達到高潮，濁白的液體將兩人的小腹弄得黏膩，隨之一同變得黏膩的是他們喘息在雙方面龐上的呼吸。

　　「你真是他媽讓我發狂，康納。」  
　　隨著高潮而絞緊的穴肉差點讓漢克也一同繳械，他停下了輕輕的律動，感受著康納肉穴中高潮時帶上的陣陣蠕動，像是迫不及待要將他吸出來一樣，漢克啞著嗓子再次咬了咬康納汗濕的耳畔。  
　　  
　　「我也……」  
　　  
　　康納還未說完的話語被男人吞入，熾熱且濃烈的氣息霸道的將他包覆，帶著與他相似的喘息及呼吸，在他反應過來時，他們的舌尖已經在對方的口腔內舔舐著。許久沒有感受到黏膜與黏膜的接觸，康納一時還有些茫然，身體並沒有像平時一樣做出防衛的反擊，而是一反平常的雙手環上了男人如同獵食者的後脊，感受著身體被他完全包覆及佔有。  
　  
　　「唔嗯……」  
　　  
　　男人的舌尖探過了他的齒列，隨之勾起他的，在雙方過於燥熱的口腔內起舞、或是互相追打、或是被壓制，像是被啃食，或是將對方的所有全部吞入，結束時雙方的氣息混和在一起，分不出彼此。  
　　康納被這種過於霸道的親吻噎的有些缺氧，本該一直感到厭惡的行為在此刻似乎被複寫，成為另一種他無法理解的情緒，但他知道，或許只有這個男人可以給予。

　　「我還以為會被你打。」稍稍喘息後，男人的親吻沒有停下，從唇角往康納已經發燙到不行的耳尖，漢克的吻停留在那，令他顫抖的聲音在他耳邊再次輕輕煽動他的理智。  
　　「如果不討厭，某些原則還是可以有些例外的。」嚥下了不知混了多少他唾液的口水，卻沒了平時那會讓他感到作嘔的反應，康納甚至還有餘韻給漢克一個眨眼，雖然其實他並沒有表面上表現的那麼平淡。

 

　　康納從不違背原則，這個第一次出現的例外讓他有些無所適從，就像是機械出現了錯誤，他的理智沒有反應過來，男人也並沒有要給他任何的反應時間，下個吻就接在他深吸一口氣的瞬間。  
　　

 

　　隨之一起的是一股大力將他托起壓制，一聲清脆的金屬巨響迴盪在吵雜的監獄中，漢克沒有再忍下他的衝動，一邊吞下了懷中青年的嗚咽、一邊挺腰狠狠操幹眼前這個同樣令他喪失理智的青年。  
　　他雙手箍住了那雙白皙修長的雙腿，讓他剩下背脊緊靠在冰冷的欄杆上頭，懷中的青年雙腿大開，只能被動地承受男人的侵占。  
　　漢克有些難以想像，在這個龍蛇混雜的監獄內，康納像是仍然保持著光潔白淨的樣子，就如同初生的嬰兒，上頭像是沒有一絲傷痕以及印記（即使留下了也消失得太過快速），或許裏頭所有想佔據他的人都為此感到焦躁不安。  
　　漢克頓時也開始感受到一絲的浮躁，身下的動作也因此而更加粗暴──如同這裡所有的犯人──但感受著被操的爛熟的穴肉緊緊吸附著自己粗大的性器，在每一次抽出插入時翻出的嫩肉像是不捨的絞緊、每一次重重撞擊在青年體內時帶出些哭腔的呻吟，漢克不知為何突然又回復了理智。

　　「弄痛你了嗎？」漢克舐去了康納因快感而帶出的淚花，然後突然放緩了抽插的速度，在每次抽送時將自己頂的更深、每一次都準確的輾壓在他前頭發現的不明顯凸起處，他清楚地聽見懷中的小聲低泣變成了顫抖的求饒。  
　　「唔、漢克……哈阿、沒、你可以繼續……別、別這樣。」  
　　康納被漢克幹的直不起腰，又熱又粗大的性器再次緩緩挺入，腹部就像是被填滿一樣脹痛，甚至會有種肚子要被鑿穿的錯覺。手指緊抓著後頭的欄杆，像是那是自己唯一能夠倚靠不會讓自己滑落在地的東西，事實是他不斷重複被男人挺得更高，而那巨物在自己體內鼓動著，深深印在了他的所有感官之中，康納想，或許自己已經忘不掉這東西的樣貌了。

　　「還是太舒服了？」  
　　「你這、唔嗯……」

　　康納顫抖的像是要再次瀕臨高潮，連罵人的話都說得不利索，漢克停下了磨人般的抽插，吻過了康納變得紊亂的呼吸，在他吐出歡愉的同時再次挺腰疼愛他身體裡的全部，而康納放棄了抓著欄杆的舉動，伸手緊緊地攀住了眼前將要吞噬自己的男人，如同暴雨中的小舟，卻僅只有暴雨能夠依靠。  
　　康納在男人把自己的灼熱澆灌在體內的同時一齊達到了高潮，彼此灼熱的呼吸像是要將對方給燙傷，他拉住了眼前銀白色的頭髮，主動狠狠的啃咬著讓他瘋狂的男人，他們輾轉著呼吸，一時之間彼此剩下了喘息。

 

　　在康納像是吻夠了而輕輕離開，身體同時在高潮的餘韻過後快速冷卻，而他一直嗡鳴著的聽力在這時卻清晰了起來，監獄裡迴盪著犯人們的吆喝、嚎叫，康納這時才像是驚醒一般跳離了漢克的懷抱。  
　　

 

　　「你讓我很滿意，漢克。」

 

　　康納背對著男人快速地整理衣物，他腦袋如同被重擊──他從沒有如此失態過，今天的獎勵時間就要結束了，而他居然大半的時間都耗在一個犯人身上。  
　　

　　他從沒這樣過。  
　　康納想起了６０口中的譏諷。  
　　但是他不會失敗。

 

　　「……我的榮幸……Honey。」

 

　　康納沒有回頭看向如同深潭的藍色眼睛，而是走向了雜亂吵雜的巢穴之中，漢克聽到了犯人轟炸般的鼓譟及謾罵，然後傳來的是康納帶著沙啞的輕哼。  
　　下一輪的獎勵就在這樣的場面下開始。

 

　　康納舔舐著犯人送來的性器，腦袋卻沉重的不斷重複著男人烙印在身體上的所有感知，還有他最後變得生疏的嗓音。  
　　草草結束了最後的獎勵，康納在返回臥室的路途中停下，最後回頭準確地望向漢克所在的位置發怔。

 

　　似乎有東西破裂的聲音，康納心想，像是泡沫、像是……  
　　他閉上眼感受著，然後繼續往休息室走去。

 

　　──而此時康納仍然不明白胸口的悸動及疼痛所代表的意義為何。


End file.
